I Like a Look of Agony
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: “Cruciatus!” I yelled, watching as the young boy at my feet convulsed in pain. I laughed as he screamed his voice hoarse. The boy curled up into a ball, his head thrown back in agony. The torture had been going on for hours, and I could see him breakin


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter series (JK Rowling's) or the poem (which belongs to Emily Dickinson).

A/N: Okay. So I had one fic like this up already. But I redid it. And deleted the old one. I think this one is better anyways. Enjoy! I hope you like. A little warnign though. It contains a bit of death. And torture...But I think you would have figured that out from the summary. Right?

This is in Lord Voldemort's point of view. And in a way, it's an alternate ending to the Harry Potter series. A very sad ending. It also has a hint of HPHG. But just a hint. It's very tiny. Just a little kiss.

* * *

"Cruciatus!" I yelled, watching as the young boy at my feet convulsed in pain. I laughed as he screamed his voice hoarse. The boy curled up into a ball, his head thrown back in agony.

The torture had been going on for hours, and I could see him breaking right in front of my eyes.

_I like a look of Agony,_

I stepped on the boy's hand and regaled as he shrieked in pain. He cradled his hurt hand to his chest, trying to protect it from me. The boy looked up at me, his shimmering green eyes pleading for impunity.

"Mercy? You want mercy?! Well let me think about that…No!" I spat in his face. I could hear my cold laugh echoing in the cold, damp dungeon. The hope in his eyes dimmed. I smirked at that.

_Because I know it's true-_

Crouching down to his level, I grabbed a fistful of his raven black hair and pulled him up. He staggered as I let go.

Then, he stood up straight and looked me in the eyes. I could see a spark of defiance in them, amidst all the pain. He stumbled once again and fell.

_Men do not sham Convulsion,_

I looked at him and smirked. I know I scared him. I scared everyone. Men and women. Young and old. I was Lord Voldemort, after all. And this boy. This young boy of a mere 17 years old dared to defy me! To try to rise up against me!

I felt the anger course through my veins. It was no matter. He would be punished. I aimed a kick at his stomach and he, once again, curled up into a ball, whimpering in pain.

_Nor simulate a Throe-_

He was past screaming now. The boy knew that I had no mercy in me. He saw how much fun I was having, listening to his screams. So he endured it this time. Stubborn little Gryffindor. He probably thought that he might be able to get out of this alive.

No, I wouldn't let him go this time. Not after he had slipped through my own fingers time and time again.

_The eyes glaze once, and that is Death_

I wanted to break him. I wanted to get revenge on all the pain and humiliation that he caused me. I knew I had to end it soon.

The Order of Pheonix was going to come and try to rescue their savior in a matter of minutes. I had to kill him before that.

But not with Avada Kedavra , the killing curse. No. That was painless. And I needed to cause as much pain and torture to him as possible.

I threw all my anger and hate into one last Crusciatus curse.

_Impossible to feign_

The emerald green eyes, that once sparkled with life, stared up at me emptily.

He was dead. The Boy Who Lived was dead. The 'Savoir of the Wizarding World.' 'The Golden Boy.' 'The Chosen One.' He was dead.

And that was how the Order of Pheonix found Harry five minutes later. His eyes galzed over, and his body as cold as ice. They were five minutes too late…

I took pleasure in listening to their anguished cries of horror as they came upon his lifeless body. As I watched, from a hidden alcove, I couldn't help but laugh.

_The Bead upon the Forehead_

That Mudblood friend of Potter's leant down next to his corpse and wiped the sweat off his forehead. She ran her hand lightly over his face tracing his features.

I watched a tear roll down the girl's check as she closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his cold lips.

_By homely Anguish strung._

I watched as his sobbing friends levitated his body away.

My lips twisted into a feral grin. Mission Accomplished.

* * *

Review please? It'll barely take a minute! Come on people! A minute or two of your day will make mine. Virtual brownies for anyone who reviews! Yes. I'm so desprate for reviews that I will bribe you. I love reviews! Please! Please! Please! Review!

Something that I noticed: I get more reviews for my humor stories then my angsty ones. Am i jsut better at humor, or do the people that mostly read angst not review as much?

This fic iss a bit short. but it'll do.

I have a new fic coming up in the beginning of February that will make up for it. It'll blow you away. You'll be on the floor laughing until you can't breathe. And it's in a series. Stay tuned!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
